Undercover in Monte Carlo
by JSRobertson
Summary: Lee and Janet Crane along with Jason Weldon go undercover in ritzy Monte Carlo to stop a weapons dealer.
1. Chapter 1

Undercover in Monte Carlo

By JSRobertson

**Chapter 1**

_Seaview _had been in port for nearly two weeks following a long and exhausting mission that had lasted two months. Although no one had been injured during the cruise everyone was still spent from the experience and Will Jamieson, Chief Medical Officer for NIMR insisted that everyone take a least a week off before they headed out for the next mission.

The crew and junior officers were given two weeks off. The command staff had agreed to take a week off. There was a lot of work to catch up on at the Institute so the admiral, Chip, Lee and Janet would get their time off in one week intervals. Chip took the first week off to visit his parents. They were celebrating their fortieth wedding anniversary and he and his siblings were throwing them a huge party.

The admiral took the second week off and headed back east as well to visit with his sister Edith and friends. He had returned a couple of days early, much to Jamie's disapproval, but he looked rested and relaxed from the break.

Lee and Janet had agreed to take the last week off before they set sail on the next mission. Technically they weren't allowed to go on vacation. The admiral had banned them from taking one since they always seemed to get into trouble when they did. After much deliberation they finally settled on a leisurely cruise down to San Diego on Lee's sailboat.

((()))

The admiral had Lee and Chip in meetings all day on Thursday. He was reviewing all the suppliers NIMR used and toyed with the possibility of maybe replacing some of them.

The admiral scheduled a dinner meeting at Giovanni's with a possible new supplier of gears for _Seaview_ which Lee and Chip were required to attend_._

When Janet was ready to leave for the day, Lee told her to take the car. She could have walked but it was raining and chilly so Chip said he would drop Lee off at home when they were finished.

Since Lee wouldn't be home, she just had a salad for dinner. She was happy they decided to sail down to San Diego. They would have to get away or Lee would be at the institute or _Seaview_ just to 'check in'. Janet didn't mind sailing, but was afraid she wouldn't be able to help Lee out as much as Chip did when they went on the weekends as her sailing skills were lacking. But it would be nice to be alone with her husband. No one could disturb them, call them, or even stop in for dinner. Mmmm, that would be real nice she mused.

She was reading her book when she heard Chip's car pull in the drive. She met Lee at the door. While they do spend a lot of time together, she couldn't wait for him to get home. He doesn't have many dinner meetings but she missed not having dinner with him. He gave her a kiss and a hug before he hung up his jacket, put his cover in the closet and took off his shoes. They wore their dark blue uniforms today instead of the khaki ones. Janet didn't care; she liked the dark blue ones better anyway. She thought the men looked more handsome in them.

"How did your meeting go," she asked returning his kiss and hug as they walked over to the couch.

"Okay, I don't know if this supplier is any better than the one were using now. If it were up to me I would keep the one we are currently using." he said honestly. "But as of right now, I'm off of work."

He sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the table. As Janet cuddled up next to him, she removed his tie, undid the buttons on his shirt and rubbed her hands on his chest.

"Are we feeling a little frisky tonight?" he asked enjoying the attention.

"Yes, just a little," she answered excitedly. "Blame it on the dark uniforms; I think they make you look very sexy." She had been waiting all night for him as they laid down on the couch for some intimate exercise. As they were getting up to go to bed, Lee's phone rang.

"Crane," Lee said sharply. He was off work, on vacation and didn't want to take any phone calls.

Janet was surprised at the way he answered his phone. He never talked like that to anyone and was curious as to whom he was talking to.

"Hello Admiral Johnson. What can I do for you," Lee said as he rolled his eyes not happy he was calling. "Yes, I see you do have a problem. Janet and I were going to get away for a few days. We have some time off and desperately need a break. You do? Where? Yes, I understand. We'll be there tomorrow sometime. We'll see you first thing on Saturday morning. No I will arrange our transportation to Washington, my wife is not flying on a military transport vehicle," he replied unhappily.

"Okay what was that about," Janet asked annoyed at Admiral Johnson's call. She didn't like him very much and could tell by Lee's conversation they weren't going to have their time off.

"Well, he ordered _us _to take a mission," Lee sighed.

"Couldn't you just say no, not this time? Wait a minute, he can't order _me_ on a mission? I don't work for ONI," she said angrily.

"Sweetie, please believe me I tried," Lee sighed. "He said he desperately needs _your_ help. So will you go? At least we'll be together."

"Where are we going?" she conceded. She knew even if she didn't go he would have to.

"Monte Carlo."

"The Monte Carlo in Las Vegas?" Janet questioned.

"No sweetie, Monte Carlo in Monaco," Lee said grinning. "You've heard of Monaco? That's where the Grimaldi family lives; land of the rich and famous."

"I know that," she said sarcastically. "We have to go there on a mission? What is this mission and what do I have to do?" she asked seriously.

"I don't have all the details but something to do with weapons being sold. We will find out more details on Saturday. I'll have to make arrangements for us to fly out tomorrow," Lee said frowning.

"Lee what do you wear to Monte Carlo," she asked innocently. "I've never been there before, have you?"

"Yes and Monte Carlo is very formal so I will have to pack my tuxedo and you better bring some formal wear too.

Lee called the airlines and made flight arrangements for them to get into Washington DC late on Friday. The only seats available were business class so they would at least travel comfortably. This would be the best part of the trip, relaxing together with no one to disturb them.

It was getting late so they went to bed where some more exercises took place.

((()))

Lee and Janet woke up at 6:00 on Friday. After breakfast Lee would go to the office to let the admiral and Chip know he and Janet would be going to Monte Carlo.

"Good morning," Lee said to Chip as he walked in his office.

"What are you doing here?" Chip asked surprised he was there.

"Just letting you know that Janet and I are going to Monte Carlo on an ONI mission. I don't have all the details yet. We are leaving later today for Washington before going to Nice and then on to Monte Carlo," Lee said unhappily.

"I thought you were going to sail to San Diego. Janet is going with you as part of the assignment or just to keep watch over you in ritzy Monte Carlo," Chip said jokingly.

"Well, that was the plan. But duty calls. Janet is actually part of the mission."

"What!" the admiral asked catching the last part of the conversation between Lee and Chip as he walked into Chip's office.

"I was just telling Chip that Janet and I are going to Monte Carlo on an ONI assignment," Lee explained.

"What happened to your week off," he asked frowning.

"I tried to tell Admiral Johnson that we had a week off but he needed us to do this," Lee sighed. "I really wanted to just relax and get away."

"What exactly are you doing there?" Chip asked scowling. He hated when Lee and now Janet went on ONI missions. He always came back hurt and now he would have to worry about Janet getting hurt too.

"Something about the selling of weapons, we will find out on Saturday."

"Please be careful," the admiral said pissed that Lee and Janet wouldn't get the break he knew they needed. "How are you getting to the airport?"

"I'll get a limo. Since we aren't getting time off we can at least travel in style."

"I'm going to San Diego this afternoon for a meeting tomorrow with Jiggs. Why don't you ride with me and I will drop you off at the airport. It's on the way."

"Thank you, sir. I'll take you up on your offer. Our flight leaves at 3:00."

"Good, I need to leave by 11:00. You'll get there just a little early. I will have Tommy pick you up then."

Lee said good bye to Chip who patted him on the shoulder and told him to be careful. He told him he would check on the house while they were gone. Lee said good bye to Angie and Wanda too.

After he left the office, Chip said to the admiral, "I didn't know you were going to San Diego tomorrow."

"Actually I'm not," the admiral said slyly. "I just wanted to take them to the airport and I knew Lee wouldn't let me so I told him I was going to San Diego."

"Very clever, sir," Chip replied grinning.

((()))

Lee got home and saw Janet with her suitcase but nothing in it. She checked the weather and it would be in the 50's and 60's.

"I see you're starting to pack. Can you make sure you get everything into one suitcase," Lee said grinning. He had given her his suitcase to use as it was bigger.

"Yes, I will but Lee I really don't know what to bring," she confessed.

"Just take pants, tops and some dresses. Especially ones you would wear to a party or ball."

"Lee, how many balls have I been too recently," she chuckled.

"Ok ball was the wrong word. Take the dress you wore to the charity auction last year," he replied with a gleam in his eye. "I loved the way you looked in that dress. You can also buy something there if you need to. They have a very exclusive shopping district."

"Okay, thanks for the help," she said gratefully.

Janet grabbed her short black dress and the long dark blue dress with the slit on the side and gave them to Lee to put in his garment bag with his tuxedo. She also grabbed her white dress out of the closet but quickly put it back remembering what happened the last time she wore a white dress.* She took out some pants, tops, and a few more dresses and put them in the suitcase. She also managed to put her dress shoes, flat shoes, a pair of pumps and gym shoes into her suitcase too and actually got it closed with no problem. She packed up her toiletries and put them in another small case and was ready to go.

Lee put some pants, shirts and shoes into his suitcase along with his toiletries. He was impressed that she got everything in one suitcase.

"Sweetheart, ready to go?" he asked as he took their suitcases downstairs while she carried the garment bag and her other little one. "The admiral is picking us up at 11:00. He's going to San Diego so he asked us to ride with him. He will drop us off at the airport."

"The admiral?" she asked. "I didn't know he was going to San Diego today. I didn't see it on the calendar."

They kept a master calendar in the office at NIMR with all the trips, meetings and missions scheduled for the month. Maybe it was a last minute decision. Lee smiled and looked at Janet after she said that. He figured out the admiral just wanted to take them to the airport and used that as an excuse.

((()))

Tommy rang the doorbell at 11:00 and helped Lee load their suitcases in the limo the admiral used when he went to San Diego or anywhere further than twenty five miles. Janet and Lee climbed into the back seat.

"Thank you for taking us to the airport," Janet said cheerfully.

"No problem, I was going that way anyway," Harry told her. He smiled as he saw Lee wink at him, knowing they were both on to him.

They had a nice ride to the airport chatting casually with the admiral about everything but business and their reason for the trip to DC. They arrived in good time at the appropriate the terminal and Tommy took the suitcases out of the trunk and gave them to the sky cap.

"Well, here we are. Have a safe trip and you both be careful, got it?" The admiral said as he gave Janet a hug and a kiss then shook Lee's hand as he patted him on the back.

"We will sir. Thanks for the ride and enjoy your "trip" to San Diego," Lee answered with a broad grin.

((()))

Lee and Janet went inside the terminal, checked in for their flight then headed for the airline VIP lounge to await their flight. They picked up a cup of coffee and found a quiet corner of the lounge where they could talk quietly while they waited.

"Honey, Admiral Johnson didn't tell you anything more about our "trip" than it deals with the selling of weapons? Nothing about what he needs me for?" she asked nervously.

"No that is all. He'll fill us in when with a complete brief we get to Washington. Just relax and enjoy the flight," he told her squeezing her hand. She had no problem flying on FS-1 but when it came to commercial flights he knew she always got very nervous.

Finally it was time to board the plane and they were looking for their seats when the stewardess offered to help them all the while staring at Lee. He did look pretty handsome in his tight jeans and shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She showed them where their seats were, her eyes never leaving his face. Janet twisted her wedding ring on her finger making sure the stewardess noticed he was married.

Lee sat by the window as Janet hated to sit there, something about watching the ground disappearing from sight. As they prepared to take off, she grabbed Lee's hand. He thought she was going to break it she squeezed it so tight. After they were up in the air for awhile, she let his hand go.

"Sweetie, you almost broke my hand," he said laughing as he flexed his hand. "Please relax, everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry. I just get very nervous during take off," she replied a little more relaxed.

Another stewardess came to their seats and asked if they wanted anything to drink. She was also staring at Lee.

"Sweetie, would you like anything to drink," he asked Janet lovingly.

"Yes, just some tea," she replied looking at him smiling.

"My _wife_ would like some tea and I'll have a beer."

The stewardess smiled and left to get them their drinks. Lee was smiling at Janet and she returned his smile. The stewardess came back, gave Janet her tea and Lee his beer and left them alone. Lee watched the in-flight movie as Janet read her book. Before long she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He rested his head on hers and fell asleep too. He slept for about an hour until he was awakened by the conversation between the passengers in front of them and the stewardess.

Noticing that Lee was now awake the stewardess moved next to their seats. "Excuse me sir, we're starting our dinner service now, would you like a meal?"

"Yes that would be nice. Please bring meals for both of us." Lee answered.

"Very well, I'll be right back with your meals."

As the stewardess turned to return to the galley, Lee reached across Janet to lower the tray table. Feeling Lee brush against her Janet woke up and smiled at her husband.

"Sorry I fell asleep," she told him yawning.

"I fell asleep too," he replied rubbing her hand.

The stewardess brought their dinners and told them they would be landing in two hours. They ate dinner and talked about where they were staying tonight before meeting with Admiral Johnson in the morning. Lee had made reservations at a hotel near Admiral Johnson's office. When they finished with dinner and their trays were removed, they sat there holding hands watching the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They arrived promptly at 10:00 at Admiral Johnson's office for their meeting. Sandy, the admiral's secretary, greeted them.

"Hi Commander, Janet, how are you?" she asked politely. "I know the admiral is expecting you but he is on the phone right now. Please have a seat. I'll let him know you've arrived"

"Hi Sandy, we're fine," Janet replied back with a smile remembering what Sandy told her the last time she was here regarding Lee. She never did tell Lee about that because her last trip here was pretty upsetting.** She wasn't surprised that Sandy was there on a Saturday; if her days were anything like Janet's she would even work on Sunday if needed.

After a few moments Admiral Johnson came out of his office and invited Lee and Janet in.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Admiral Johnson said. "I know I didn't tell you very much over the phone. Before I tell you any more, I'm waiting for one more person to show up. You'll have someone working with you on this assignment besides Janet," Johnson explained.

There was a knock on the door and Sandy showed in Jason Weldon. He greeted Admiral Johnson then Lee and Janet. All of them were surprised that they would be working together. Jason knew Lee and Janet from a previous mission.

"Good to see you again, Commander and Mrs. Crane," Jason said as he shook Lee's and Janet's hand.

"Good to see you too," Lee replied, "But if we're going to be working together, from now on its Lee and Janet."

Admiral Johnson handed the three of them a dossier on the gentlemen they were looking for.

"His name was Devin Shelby. He's been selling guns and ammunition to the pirates operating off the west coast of Africa mainly from Nigeria but sometimes Angola. He has acquired a Long Range Acoustic Device (LRAD)*** used to disorient people with its high pitched sound. The guns have been traced back to Russia. He buys AK47's, various types of pistols, machine guns and assault rifles. The Russians also developed the LRAD. We need you to find his warehouse where he stores the guns and ammo, but most of all the LRAD." Johnson explained. "We need you and Jason to remove the weapons from the warehouse and bring back the LRAD with you when you return.

"This LRAD we need to bring back, it must be similar to the one our government has developed to use against the pirates to stop them from raiding the boats that come to close to their shores," Lee said. "The admiral and I were just talking about it a couple of weeks ago."

"Yes, we think it is, so the government wants to compare ours to theirs. It is very important we get this weapon."

"What do you need Janet to do," Lee asked quickly. He was not thrilled with the fact that she would be involved with guns, ammo and LRAD.

"Before she does anything, I need you to sign off on this waiver, giving your permission for her to do this mission," Johnson told Lee as he handed him the waiver for him to sign.

"You want me to sign this _before_ you tell me what she will be doing," Lee said annoyed.

"We need her to distract Shelby while you are in the warehouse removing the weapons."

"Admiral, if I'm reading and understanding this information correctly, this man is a playboy. He's been with some very famous and beautiful women and you want _me_ to distract him," Janet said seriously.

"Intel has it he when he goes to Monaco he doesn't like to be noticed. So he looks for someone not famous or well known to go out with," Johnson replied. "Monaco is the only place he prohibits any photographers from taking pictures of him and who he is with. So there is no chance of any of you being recognized."

"Just great," Lee said tersely. "So you are using my wife as his date du jour."

"Commander, watch your tone," Johnson warned. "Please sign it. I don't have another female agent available right now. With Liddy Novak in prison and the other female agents tied up on other cases, I didn't have a choice but to use your wife. I realize she is not a trained ONI operative but she has helped out before so she does know a little bit about this. Besides she has you and Jason for back up."

"It's up to Janet. If she wants to take this on I will sign the waiver. But if she doesn't you are out of luck. I _**will not**_ force her to do this and you can't either," Lee said firmly.

All eyes were looking at Janet. She was pretty sure she could do what they needed.

"Lee, I'll help out Admiral Johnson on this. You can sign the waiver," Janet told Lee.

"Sweetheart, are you sure? Don't be afraid to say no. I don't want you in harms way or to get hurt," he said protectively.

"I'm sure."

Lee signed the waiver and gave it to Admiral Johnson. Lee wasn't so sure he just did the right thing.

"Thank you, Janet," Johnson said relieved.

"What will our cover be," Jason asked after Lee signed the waiver.

"Lee will be David Howard and you are Kevin Howard. You're cousins working together in a family real estate business. You're hoping you can convince Shelby to rent space from you. Janet will be Elly Hayward. She is David's sister who is divorced but works with you in the real estate business too," Johnson said. He handed them their passports, ID cards, business cards and telephones they would need for the mission.

"Your flight from Washington to New York leaves at 4:00 P.M. Your flight from New York leaves at 7:15 P.M. and flies directly to Nice arriving at 11:05 A.M. There will be a helicopter waiting to take you to Monaco. You have reservations at the Monte Carlo Bay Hotel and Resort. There are two connecting rooms reserved for you. Lee and Janet you will have to be very discreet about how you spend time together."

"Admiral we realize he can't know we are actually married." Lee replied sharply.

"Lee, please relax," Janet told her husband calmly. "Admiral Johnson please don't worry he will not find out. Do we know where Devin Shelby stays when he is in Monte Carlo?"

"Shelby will be staying at the Hotel de Paris. We have confirmation he has reserved a room there. Janet will need to distract him from going to the warehouse until after the weapons and ammo have been removed and you have the LRAD. Once the weapons have been removed, you will need to get him back there so we can arrest him. There will be agents there to take him into custody."

"Admiral, how are we going to remove the weapons and ammo from the warehouse? We will need a truck," Lee asked.

"There's an agent, Craig Somers, working as a desk clerk at the Monte Carlo Bay Hotel and Resort. He will be your contact. There will also be an agent posing as a room service waiter at the Hotel De Paris. His name is Dale Wade," Johnson said showing them their pictures. "They will also have pictures of the three of you."

"How will he know when to get the truck?" Jason continued.

"When you have found the warehouse and made sure the LRAD along with guns and ammo is there, you will contact Craig. He will go with you to the warehouse and help you load the weapons. The other agent will stay at the hotel and keep an eye on Shelby in case Janet can't keep him occupied."

"Do we know how many guards are at the warehouse?" Lee asked.

"No, we don't know how many guards are there. You will have to find that out. Any more questions? If not, you better get ready for your flight to New York. Good luck all of you. Please let me know when you have completed the mission." Johnson told them.

"Admiral, one more thing, how are we going to get out of there?" Janet asked quietly.

"_Seaview_ will be there in the area and FS-1 will pick you up. It will land in a secluded part of Port of Fontvieille. It is a smaller and less congested harbor than Port Hercule. We need that LRAD as soon as possible that is why _Seaview_ will be there. As soon as you are on _Seaview_, call me and let me know when you will be leaving on FS-1 to bring me the LRAD and be debriefed on the mission."

All of them breathed a sigh of relief when Admiral Johnson told them FS-1 and_ Seaview_ were their ticket home. The briefing complete, they left Johnson's office and decided to get some breakfast before heading to the airport to catch the first of their flights.

((()))

After the three of them left Admiral Johnson's office, he made a call to Admiral Nelson to update him on the mission.

"Harry, they just left. How soon can you leave for the Strait of Gibraltar?"

"We are leaving tomorrow and will get there as soon as we can. I will let you know when we are in position."

"Thanks Harry for taking the back up on this," Johnson said gratefully. "We don't want anything to happen to that weapon."

"No problem Gerald, I don't want _anything_ happening to my captain and his wife."

((()))

They found a diner not too far from the airport, ordered breakfast and were talking about the mission arrangements.

"We are taking a helicopter from the airport in Nice to Monaco," Janet asked anxiously. "I've never been on one."

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. You will be fine. Maybe I should let you hold Jason's hand. You can break his instead of mine," Lee said grinning as he ate his toast.

"Very funny," Janet said sarcastically while Jason stared at the two of them totally confused.

"Lee, I wouldn't mind holding her hand, but how will she break it," Jason questioned.

"She doesn't like to fly especially during takeoffs. She squeezes your hand until after you're in the air," Lee continued. "You won't be able to move your fingers after she lets go."

"As much as I would like to hold her hand, I think I will pass," Jason replied smiling as he ate his bacon and eggs.

"Are you two done making fun of me," Janet said grinning as she ate her pancakes.

They finished up their breakfast and left for the airport to catch their flight to New York. They boarded their flight to New York and took off. Jason watched as Janet grabbed Lee's hand and squeezed until they were in the air. He saw Lee flex his hand when she let go. He felt sorry for Lee as they still had two more flights to go. If Lee was lucky his hand wouldn't be broke by the time they were done flying

((()))

Their flight landed in Nice on time. They got off the plane picked up their luggage and went through customs with no problems. Lee could tell Janet was very nervous about the helicopter ride.

"Sweetie, please calm down. The ride is no different than riding on FS-1," he told her calmly.

"I know but you're not flying the helicopter," she said nervously.

They found the heliport and boarded the helicopter with Janet sitting between Lee and Jason. Lee grabbed her hand and could feel it shaking. He felt sorry for her that she was that scared of the short helicopter ride. Jason could tell she was scared too, so he grabbed her other hand. When the helicopter took off, they both thought she would break their hands she was squeezing them so hard. They all hoped she would never have to fly on a helicopter again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After landing at the heliport, it was a short distance to the Monte Carlo Hotel and Bay resort so they decided to walk to stretch their legs after the long flight; their bags would be delivered by the hotel shuttle van and be waiting for them when they arrived. As they were checked in the desk clerk, Craig Somers gave Lee a note with their room keys. Lee recognized him immediately from the picture Johnson had shown them. They had two rooms with a connecting door. Janet would stay in a room by herself and Lee and Jason would share the other room. Even though Lee and Janet would be able to sleep together, he would leave his belongings in the other room.

They were shown to their rooms by the bell hop. He put Janet's suitcases in her room and Lee and Jason's in the other room. Lee tipped him and he left. He opened the note the desk clerk gave him.

"The note states that Devin Shelby is already in Monaco. He will be at the Casino de Monte Carlo tonight. We have reservations at La Vistamar at 8:00 for dinner." Lee told Jason and Janet.

"I better take a nap if we are going to the casino tonight," Janet informed Lee and Jason. "I'll never make it till 8:00."

"That actually sounds like a good idea for us all. We need to be on our toes from now on," replied Lee.

Lee and Janet went to her room and checked out the accommodations. The view from the room as gorgeous as it overlooked the Mediterranean Sea. As beautiful as the view was, Janet drew the drapes closed and drew Lee close. She was tired, but not that tired and after engaging Lee in a little afternoon delight they drifted off to sleep.

They were awakened by the alarm at 6:00 p.m. and crawled out of bed to get ready for their evening at the casino. After showering together, they came back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"What should I wear to the casino tonight?" Janet asked Lee.

"Formal wear is required at this restaurant," he replied then kissed her on the forehead and moved to "his" room to get ready.

Perusing her wardrobe Janet decided she would wear her long dark blue dress with the slit up the side.

As she was finishing her hair and make up Lee dressed in his tux came in from the other room. "Wow you look absolutely fantastic," he said. He picked up her necklace and helped her put on then ran his hands down her arms and nuzzled her neck. He wanted to do more, but there was no time.

What Lee did for a tux was rather stunning as well and Janet was equally dazzled by her spouse. "You're no slouch yourself. I wish it were just us going out tonight, I love seeing the look of envy on the other women's faces," Janet teased.

Jason was ready to leave and saw Janet and Lee together. They did make a very nice looking couple. They left the hotel and caught a cab to the casino.

((()))

They arrived at the casino a little early so they could check out the restaurant and wait for Devin Shelby. They were sitting in the lobby waiting for him to show up. The plan was for Janet to accidentally run into him as he entered the restaurant.

He came into the lobby a little before 8:00. The three of them spotted him immediately.

"Wish me luck," Janet said to Jason and Lee.

She got up from the couch and pretended not to look where she was going and ran right into him.

"Are _you_ okay?" Devin Shelby said as he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. He picked up her purse that she dropped when she ran into him.

"No it was my fault," she said straightening her dress making sure she showed her leg.

"Please it definitely was my fault. I'm Devin Shelby," he introduced himself.

"Elly Hayward," Janet replied as she shook his hand.

Lee and Jason saw what happened and came over showing their concern.

"Elly are you okay," Lee asked as he saw Shelby ogling his wife.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed that I didn't see him."

"Who are these gentlemen?" Shelby asked.

"This is my brother, David Howard and my cousin, Kevin Howard."

"Pleased to meet you," Shelby replied shaking their hands. "I'm very sorry, I didn't see her. I hope she's alright."

"I'm fine," Janet assured him. "Please don't worry about it."

"Well, if you will excuse me I have a dinner meeting to attend. Maybe I will see you later at the bar," Shelby said to them as he kept his eye on Janet.

((()))

The three of them went into dinner. They watched Devin Shelby as he ate dinner with another gentleman. They could tell the two of them were in a heated discussion. As they enjoyed their dinner, Lee could see Shelby glancing over at their table staring at Janet. She also noticed he kept looking at her.

"He sure has taken an interest in you," Lee said softly to Janet.

"You saw him staring at me too," she replied. "Isn't that what we wanted?"

Shelby finished his dinner and walked over to their table.

"I'm going to the bar. When you are finished with your dinner, would you please join me for a drink and perhaps a dance or two?" he asked Janet. "Your brother and cousin are also welcome."

"Yes, I would like that," she said quietly. "We will meet you there shortly."

They finished their dinner and while Jason paid the bill, Lee and Janet went to the bar.

((()))

They found a table and sat down. Lee sure did look handsome in his tuxedo. There were a couple of tables behind them with women sitting at them talking. They thought it was strange there were only women at the tables and no men.

Shelby saw them come in and came over to their table.

"Could I please have this dance?" Shelby asked Janet as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

As they were dancing, Shelby held Janet very close and rubbed her back. Lee was staring intently at them. He was not pleased his wife was in the arms of another man. He never thought he would be jealous but as he watched them dance he just wanted to grab Janet away from him.

Jason came up behind him after paying the bill.

"Johnson isn't going to like that charge. That dinner was very expensive," he told Lee as he sat down and watched Lee stare

at his wife. "It must be hard for you to sit here and watch them.

"Harder than I realized," Lee responded honestly.

A waitress came over to their table and asked them if they wanted a drink.

"Bourbon on the rocks," Lee said unhappily as he watched his wife continue to dance with Shelby.

"I'll have the same," Jason told her.

With Shelby's back to Lee, Janet caught his eye and rubbed her nose. This was their signal to let him know she loved him and not to worry. He smiled back and winked.

Shelby and Janet continued to dance most of the night. When they weren't dancing he took Janet back to his table where they drank champagne. Lee hoped Janet didn't drink too much champagne she would get sleepy if she drank too much. She did drink one flute but nothing more.

Lee and Jason sat at the table by themselves. Several women did come up to them and ask them to dance but neither one of them accepted the invitations. They didn't want to stray too far from Janet and Shelby and listened intently to their conversation at the next table.

"Why are you here in Monte Carlo," Shelby asked Janet as he rubbed her hand.

"We are here to meet a few clients. We are involved in commercial real estate and hope to get them to rent or buy some warehouses we have." Janet answered. "Why are you here?"

"I have some business to take care of too. I sell parts for cars, trucks, and other motorized vehicles. I have a client that wants to see his shipment before it leaves the warehouse," he replied.

"Now you wouldn't be interested in more warehouse space would you," Janet asked. "I have some space I could rent you very reasonably priced and it's probably bigger than what you have now."

"Maybe I would. I'm outgrowing my current space in Cap-d'Ail, France" he said seriously. "Call me tomorrow and I will let you know." He gave Janet his phone number and she gave him her business card.

After finishing their drinks, Lee and Jason left the bar and waited for Janet in the lobby.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. I really do have to leave," Janet said as she got up from the table after seeing them leave the bar.

"Could I interest you in a nightcap in my hotel room?" Shelby asked as he got up and grabbed her hand.

"Not tonight, I'm very tired," she replied as she gently pulled her hand away from his.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Is it okay if my brother and cousin come with? We've already made plans but I'm sure they wouldn't mind having dinner with you," Janet said coyly.

"Goodnight, Janet, until tomorrow."

"Goodnight Devin."

He walked her out of the bar to the lobby where Lee and Jason were waiting for her. He said goodnight to them and walked outside heading for his hotel which wasn't too far from the casino.

"Well you sure had a good time tonight," Lee said in case someone was listening.

"Just a little jealous my dear brother because I scored and you didn't" Janet retorted with a smile.

"No fighting," Jason interrupted laughing. "You two are too old to fight over dates."

((()))

They also walked back to their hotel as it wasn't too far from the casino, Janet went to her room and Lee and Jason went to theirs. They said goodnight at the door. Once inside the room, they opened the connecting door. Lee made sure the drapes were closed and gave his wife a kiss.

"You were very good tonight. From what we heard, we should be able to get into the warehouse tomorrow. I will admit to you that I was very jealous when you were dancing with him," Lee told Janet smiling as he pulled her close and kissed her again.

"I almost had to fight him off. He wanted to go to his hotel room," Janet said quietly. "I was afraid he wouldn't take no."

"Let's go to bed," Lee told her. "We have another long day tomorrow. Good night Jason," Lee said as he closed the door between the rooms.

"Good night," Jason said smiling.

After some intimate exercise, they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lee and Janet woke up early the next morning and were getting ready to leave for breakfast when there was a knock on Janet's door. Lee quickly went into the other room leaving the connecting door slightly open.

"Who's there?" she asked cautiously as she wasn't expecting anyone.

"It's Devin. I was hoping to have breakfast with you," he said eagerly. "Please open the door."

Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and he came in.

"Damn, I was hoping I would catch you still getting ready. I thought maybe we could go to bed and..." he said quickly but she cut him off in mid sentence.

"How did you get my room number?" she said angrily.

"You gave it to me last night, don't you remember," he replied surprised that she was mad.

"I _**did not**_ give you my room number. Who gave it to you?"

"Please don't be mad, the desk clerk. She really didn't have a choice, I badgered her into giving it to me," he said truthfully. "I'm sorry I lied."

"I'm not very happy that she gave out my room number. I value my privacy and if I wanted you to know my room number I would have given it to you. Who do you think you are assuming that I would go to bed with you? I just met you," she sharply.

"I'm terribly sorry if I offended you. I really thought we hit it off. I was just hoping we could take it a little farther. I've never been turned down before," he replied embarrassed.

Lee and Jason were listening in the other room at what Janet and Shelby were talking about. Jason was smiling at Lee who was surprised at the way his wife was talking to Shelby. He hoped she didn't make him too mad so he would leave and not come back.

Lee nodded to Jason to open the door and make their presence known.

"You have connecting rooms?" Shelby asked surprised.

"Yes, we find it helps us with our work. This way we don't have to leave our rooms, we just go back and forth," Janet explained. "After all I'm with my brother and cousin."

"Please accept my apology. I will never do that again," he apologetically.

"If you want to see me, please have the front desk call me and I will see if I'm available," she told him. "Now why did you come here?"

"I was wondering if we could go to breakfast and then maybe talk about renting some warehouse space from you," he asked politely.

"I would love breakfast. David and Jason would you like to join us? We always try and discuss business as a team."

"Sure, no problem if they come with."

They left Janet's room and went to a small cafe not too far from the hotel. When Shelby wasn't looking, Lee winked at Janet.

((()))

They entered the cafe and were seated immediately. Once they sat down they ordered coffee which the waitress brought right away.

"How much space do you have now," Lee asked as he took out a notebook and was taking notes.

"Actually it's not very big and pretty cramped in there. I'm going to need more space as my business is picking up," Shelby responded.

"Why don't we look at the space you have now so we can see how big it is. It will be easier for us to recommend some spaces once we know how much more space you will need," Jason told him.

"Well, I don't know," Shelby hesitated.

"Devin, how can we do our job effectively if you won't let us see what you have? We need to see it so we can check our inventory and see what is available," Janet explained.

"Alright," Shelby replied. "As soon as we are done with breakfast, I will have my driver take us over there."

The waitress brought more coffee and they ordered breakfast. They talked about how nice Monte Carlo was and that it was a little cool for this time of year while they ate breakfast.

After they finished their breakfast; Shelby called for his limo to be brought to the cafe. Shelby helped Janet into the car and sat next to her. Lee and Jason sat on the other side. He was holding Janet's hand as they drove away.

With the darkened windows on the limo, Lee was having a hard time seeing where they were going. He managed to catch a few landmarks. They had only driven about twenty minutes from the cafe. Hopefully he would find an address on the building so he could give it to Craig.

((()))

The limo pulled up to a small brick building in Cap-d'Ail. They exited the limo and were brought in the front door. Lee and Jason were checking to see if there were any surveillance cameras or an alarm system. There was a small office which had only one desk and nothing else. There were no telephones either.

Shelby led them to the warehouse. It wasn't very big but did have quite a few wooden containers stacked two high. As they walked around the warehouse pretending to measure how big it was, Lee and Jason notice most of the containers were marked automotive parts or truck parts. They had seen only one guard so far and he was in the warehouse walking around.

"Do you specialize in shipping only parts for cars and trucks," Jason asked.

"What difference does it make what I ship?' Shelby said curtly.

"Devin, sometimes there are restrictions on what can be stored in warehouses depending on the zoning," Janet said calmly. "We only need to know so we can make sure you have no problems storing your items there."

"Sorry, I didn't realize it mattered," he replied. "Yes, mostly parts for cars, trucks and other motorized vehicles."

They looked around the building a little longer and said they had seen enough. As they left the warehouse, Lee spotted an address on the wall outside.

"Let us look at what we have available and get back to you. I think we have some warehouse space that is much larger and maybe cheaper in our inventory. Does it matter to you if it's not in France?" Jason asked as they drove away.

"No, place doesn't matter as long as it is near the ocean. I ship most of my containers via boat."

"That's good to know," Lee replied as he wrote it in his notebook.

They arrived back at their hotel. The driver opened the door and Lee and Jason got out. They heard Shelby ask Janet about dinner.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" he asked as he helped her out of the limo.

"Yes but as I told you before I have plans with David and Jason so I hope you won't mind if they come along."

"No that is fine," Shelby sighed. He wasn't used to being told what to do. She was a very head strong woman.

"Well, you can count me out. I have friends here and they found out I was in Monte Carlo so I'm going to have dinner with them," Jason remarked.

"Then it will be the three of us. I will pick you up in the lobby at 7:30." Shelby told Janet and Lee.

He kissed Janet's hand, got into the limo and drove away.

They went to their room and discussed what they saw in the warehouse.

"No alarm system or surveillance cameras," Jason told them. "Also, I only saw one guard in the warehouse."

"Jason, I'm going to come with you tonight to check out what is in the containers. I'll contact Craig and have him get us a car. He might want to come with us and check out how big a truck we will need. I hope those containers are not too heavy."

"I noticed a dolly or something like that in the back of the warehouse maybe you can use that to load the containers," Janet replied.

"I didn't see that," Jason muttered.

"Neither did I," Lee also muttered. "Nice job, sweetie." He said as he gave Janet a kiss.

Lee went down to the front desk and saw Craig was there. He told him he needed a car for tonight and could he arrange to have it here by 8:00. Craig understood what Lee was talking about and said it would be there with no problem. Lee went back upstairs to his room and Janet was waiting there for him.

"Lee, how are you going to get out of going to dinner with us?" Janet asked unhappily as she didn't want to be alone with Shelby.

"Sweetie, I'm going to get 'sick'," Lee explained. "You can tell Shelby I'm not feeling well."

"But Lee what if he wants me to go back to his hotel?"

"Tell him you need to check on me."

"When are we going to move the containers," Jason inquired.

"I was thinking about that myself. Sweetie you're going to have to keep him busy all day tomorrow."

"How the hell am I going to do that?"

"He's smitten with you. Tell him you want to go shopping or look around the city. He will do anything you want."

"I will think of something." Looking at her watch she sighed, "I better get ready for dinner."

Janet put on her short black dress fixed her hair and make-up and was putting on her heels when Lee came to check on her. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry I can't go with you. But we have to find out what is in those containers. Please don't be mad."

"Lee, I'm not mad. I'm afraid of what Shelby will want to do after dinner," Janet said worriedly.

She wasn't the only one who was worried. Lee wasn't too thrilled about his wife going to dinner alone with Shelby either.

((()))

The telephone in Janet's room rang promptly at 7:30. The desk clerk told her that Mr. Shelby was in the lobby waiting for her. She told them to tell him she would be right down.

"Lee, please be careful, you too, Jason."

Lee gave her a hug and a kiss and told _her_ to be careful.

She grabbed her wrap and went downstairs to the lobby where Shelby was waiting for her. He looked her over from head to toe. He made her skin crawl.

"Where's David? I thought he was coming with us," Shelby asked with a gleam in his eye. He would have her all to himself.

"He's not feeling well. I feel guilty leaving him, but I promised I would go to dinner with you and I always keep my promise."

"I'm sure he will be fine. Do you mind walking to the restaurant? It is a beautiful night."

"No I would like to walk."

He linked her arm into his as they walked to the Le Bar Americain restaurant at the Hotel de Paris.

_Just great. He would pick a restaurant at his hotel, _Janet thought.

They got to the hotel and it took her breath away. This hotel was one of the older hotels in Monaco but it was gorgeous. The restaurant wasn't as formal as the one last night but was still beautifully decorated.

They were seated immediately. Shelby ordered wine and dinner for them. He hoped she would like his choices. The dinner was excellent and the service impeccable. They chatted about her life as a realtor and that she was divorced. He told her he too was divorced and was sad he never had any children. He told her about his yacht _The_ _Restless Pirate._ It was his pride and joy. She was moored at the harbor here in Monte Carlo.

"Would you, your brother and cousin like to go out on the yacht tomorrow? The weather is going to be perfect for boating," Shelby asked Janet.

"David and Kevin are seeing some potential clients tomorrow so they won't be able to come but I would like to go," Janet answered knowing they would be tied up all day so Lee and Jason could take the containers and LRAD out of the warehouse.

"It's a date. I will pick you up at 7:30. We'll have breakfast on the yacht and sail around the Mediterranean Sea. Don't plan on being back before 8:00 if at all. Maybe we will spend the night at sea." Shelby said hopefully.

"Let's not plan that far ahead," Janet stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While Janet was having dinner with Shelby, Lee, Jason and Craig drove to the warehouse. They parked a few doors down from the warehouse in case they missed a camera on the outside. When they were there earlier, they noticed another door at the back of the warehouse. This is where they would take out the containers.

Jason used his lock pick to open the front door. They cautiously walked into the office, seeing no one was there, Lee slowly opened the door to the warehouse and saw no one was around. Craig brought flashlights and pry bars so they could look in the containers. After they each opened a few containers, just as they suspected they were loaded with all types of guns. Jason found the one with the LRAD and scratched a small mark in the corner of the container so they would know which one to take with them. Lee went back into the office to see if he could find any paperwork as to where these guns were being shipped. He found the manifest and saw they were headed for Nigeria in two days. They closed up the containers and left the building. They drove back to the hotel where Craig dropped off Lee and Jason. He would get the truck for tomorrow.

They decided to dress up as delivery men. If there was guard they would have to knock him out so they could load the containers in the truck. Lee figured it would take the three of them at least five hours to load up all the containers. Hopefully Janet would keep Shelby busy all day. Their starting time depended on what time Janet would meet with Shelby.

((()))

Lee was back in his room before Janet and Shelby got back from dinner. He placed a call to Admiral Johnson.

"Johnson," he answered quickly.

"Admiral, this is Crane. We found the warehouse and the containers. They are full of guns ready to be shipped to Nigeria in a couple of days. We also found the LRAD. We are going to remove them from the warehouse tomorrow provided Janet can keep Shelby busy all day. I will take the LRAD with me."

"Fine. How long before you are finished with this assignment. _Seaview_ should be there by tomorrow."

"Right now I would say in two days. After we take the containers, I don't want to leave right away. It will look to suspicious. We will leave the day after tomorrow. I will let you know when FS-1 can get us."

"Alright, keep me informed."

((()))

After Johnson talked to Lee he called _Seaview_ and wanted to talk to Nelson.

"Admiral, I have Admiral Johnson on the phone for you," Sparks called to him.

Both the Admiral and Chip looked up from the charting table with worried looks on their faces.

"Pipe it over here Sparks," he ordered, "What's going on Gerald?"

"Just talked to Crane, so far everything is fine. They are going to move the containers tomorrow. They are looking to leave there the day after. Where are you?"

"We will be at the Strait of Gibraltar by tomorrow afternoon."

"Good, I'll fill you in if I hear any more." Johnson signed off.

"Well at least they're still okay." Chip said cautiously.

"But who knows for how long," Nelson answered worriedly.

((()))

After talking to Admiral Johnson, Lee took a hot shower, put on his pajamas and got into bed. Before long he heard the door to Janet's room open.

Damn, she wasn't alone. Shelby was with her. He hoped he wouldn't try anything as he didn't want to sabotage the mission by blowing his and her cover, but he wouldn't let him touch her no matter what.

Lee started moaning the minute they were in her room. Janet went over to the door.

"David, are you alright," Janet called after hearing him moan.

"Elly are you back? I feel terrible," he said weakly.

Janet and Shelby went into Lee's room and found him lying in bed. He did look pretty bad.

"Do you need a doctor," Shelby asked with concern. "You don't look very well."

"I'll be fine maybe it's something I ate." Lee said as he ran to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Devin but I need to take care of my brother. Please don't be angry that we have to cut our night short. But I'm very worried about him."

"It's okay, I understand. I will see you tomorrow at 7:30. If David doesn't get any better, you might have to take him to the doctor," Shelby said somberly as he pulled Janet close to him and gave her a long kiss which Lee saw from the bathroom.

_Damn,_ he thought. _He really was after her. What have I gotten her into?_

Janet showed Shelby out the door just as Jason was coming in. He said good night to Shelby and locked the door. Janet went to her room to make sure the door was locked. She also closed the drapes.

"That was some act, Lee," Janet said grinning. "You almost had me convinced you were really sick."

"He's lucky I didn't make a quick recovery and slug him for kissing you like that," Lee said jealously.

"Well, you told me to distract him," she said coyly as she went over to Lee and kissed him long and hard.

"Enough of that. What did he mean when he said he would see you tomorrow?" Jason asked eagerly.

"I'm going sailing with him on his yacht, _The Restless Pirate,_ for the day. We're leaving at 7:30 and going to cruise the Mediterranean but if he has it his way it will be all night too. I'm going to have to get seasick after a few hours, okay?"

"Sweetie, we're going to need about five hours to move all those containers. Can you last that long?"

"I think so."

Lee placed a call to Craig and told him to meet them with a truck at 8:00 tomorrow morning. He would meet them with the truck a little ways out of Monaco to avoid being noticed. Lee and Jason would walk to meet him.

"I'm tired, could we please go to bed," she said yawning.

Lee got out of bed and went into her room telling Jason goodnight and shut the door.

((()))

He helped Janet get undressed and they climbed into bed for some evening exercises. He didn't fall asleep right away. He watched Janet as she slept and hoped she wouldn't get into trouble tomorrow on the yacht. He finally fell asleep hugging her close to him.

((()))

Janet and Lee were up early and ready to go by 7:00. Lee and Jason decided they wouldn't shave so they would look totally different. Lee already had the start of a full beard and Jason wasn't too far behind. They could almost pass for brothers.

Before Janet left to go downstairs, Lee gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Sweetheart, please be careful. I know you can handle yourself on a boat, but please don't take any chances. Call at any time if you are in trouble."

"I will. Please take care too. Don't hurt yourself lifting those containers. I may want some evening fun later," she said trying to lighten the mood.

She grabbed her bag with a change of clothes, her phone and a few other items she thought she would need for the day. She didn't bring a swimsuit as it was too cold to go swimming. She left just as the phone was ringing. Lee let it ring.

((()))

Shelby was downstairs and getting worried when Janet didn't answer her phone. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her get off the elevator. He walked over to her, grabbed her and gave her a kiss.

_Damn,_ she thought. _I'm in big trouble. How long can I hold him off?_

The sun was out, but it was quite windy. It was going to be a little warmer today than it has been the last few days. Shelby took her by the arm and led her to his car. Janet looked up and saw Lee watching from the window, she rubbed her nose and saw him smile back.

"Well are you ready for a beautiful day of sailing?"

"Yes, it is a beautiful day and I'm ready."

"How is David this morning? I hope he is feeling better."

"Yes, he is much better. He and Jason were getting ready to meet some clients."

They arrived at Port Hercule. There were a lot of boats as well as cruise ships in the harbor. Shelby led her down the dock to where a huge yacht was moored. She did have to admit it was a beautiful but not as beautiful as _Seaview_.

"My goodness you weren't lying when you said she was big," Janet said as she stared at it.

"Yes, we can spend a whole week on her without ever stopping," he replied longingly.

"Well, I can't be gone that long. I do have work to get back to. Today will be just fine."

He helped her board the boat. She let him treat her as though she had never been on a boat before.

They went to the main deck dining room where breakfast was waiting for them. There was fresh fruit along with eggs, bacon, toast and mimosas of course.

Janet was hungry and enjoyed the food very much. She only had two mimosas, anymore and she would be asleep. Champagne made her tired.

After breakfast they went up to the sun deck where there were lounge chairs. They had been sitting there for a couple of hours enjoying the view as the cruised along the coast of France when Shelby grabbed her hand.

Even though this was a big boat, it was very windy and the sea was rough but nothing Janet couldn't handle. But she knew Shelby was going to want to do more than just sit. It was time for her to act.

"Devin, I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to be sick," she said as she ran over to the rail.

"Why don't you take these," he offered her some sea sickness pills. "They should make you feel better."

"Thank you," she replied as she took the pills with the water her offered her. She didn't swallow them but threw them overboard when he turned away after taking the glass from her. She sat back down and waited a little while for the 'pills' to take effect.

"Devin, I don't know what you gave me but I feel worse. Can we _please_ go back? Maybe I caught what my brother had yesterday," she pleaded.

"Okay, please don't get sick. I hate it when people are sick."

He called the captain on the phone and told him to turn around and head back for Port Hercule.

"Thank you, Devin. I'm so sorry. I've never been on a yacht or boat and I guess it's a little too rough for me. How long before we get back?"

"We should be back in about two hours."

Janet continued to 'play' sick for the next two hours. Running over to the rail and pretending to get sick.

Actually, she was sorry she couldn't stay on this yacht any longer. It was very comfortable and luxurious.

Before long they were docking in Port Hercule. Janet ran off the boat to the nearest bathroom. She waited a few minutes before going out to find Shelby. They had been gone about six hours. She hoped Lee and Jason had gotten the containers moved.

((()))

Right after Janet left, Lee and Jason walked to the place where they would meet up with Craig. He was there waiting with the truck. He almost didn't recognize them as they hadn't shaved and looked pretty scruffy.

"Where are you going to take the containers after we load them," Lee asked as Johnson wasn't sure where they were going.

"After we load up the containers, I'm going to take them to San Remo. It's about twenty miles from here. They will be picked up from there by ONI and destroyed," he explained. "I will drop you off before I go there."

The three men arrived at the warehouse and parked the truck at the back entrance. Craig would stay with the truck just in case someone came by. Jason picked the lock on the front door again. He checked the office and no one was there so he signaled Lee to come in. Lee went to the warehouse door and opened it slightly. He could see the guard standing by the back door. He motioned Jason to slowly move along the containers to the right side. He would go to the left and knock out the guard. He got to the guard and hit him over the head with a piece of pipe. Jason tied him up as Lee opened the back door.

"Let's get these loaded," Lee told them as they grabbed the dollies.

They managed to load all the containers in four hours. They were beat by the time they were finished. Lee took the LRAD out of the container and put it in a backpack he brought with. They climbed back in the truck and drove away breathing a sigh of relief. When they got to the drop off point for Lee and Jason, Craig assured them he would deliver the containers and call Lee when he was on his way back to Monte Carlo.

"Good work, Craig and Jason," Lee said. "I hope Janet is back from her cruise."

((()))

Janet went back to the dock where Shelby was waiting for her.

"Do you feel better?" he asked very annoyed at her.

"Yes, much better now that I'm land. I'm very sorry I ruined your day," she said quietly. "Could you please take me back to my hotel?"

Before he could answer his phone rang.

"Damn," he said as he answered the phone. "This better be important."

"Mr. Shelby, someone has taken all the containers out of the warehouse. It is totally empty. I just came on duty and found Sam tied up. He said someone knocked him out."

"What the hell. No one knew those containers were there...except you," he said viciously as he looked at Janet.

She could tell he was very angry. She figured he must have found out about the empty warehouse.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled at Janet.

"Devin what's wrong," she asked quickly.

"You, your brother and cousin were the only ones who knew those containers were in that warehouse. What did you do with those containers?"

"Devin, I don't know what you're taking about. The containers aren't in the warehouse?"

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the dock back to the yacht.

He shoved her onto the main deck. When he shoved her, she fell and twisted her ankle.

"You better tell me what you know about this or you will be sorry. I have no problem beating or shooting you for the information," Shelby said as he pulled out a gun from a drawer by the cabin door.

"Tie her up and leave her here for now," he ordered.

One of the ship's crew grabbed her arms and tied her wrists together very tightly in front of her. He took her ankles and tied them together too. She could tell her ankle was starting to swell and it didn't help that it was tied to the other one.

He told the captain to set sail for the Strait of Gibraltar and then Nigeria. He figured they must be some sort of agents but now he held all the cards, he had one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lee and Jason got back to the hotel. Lee was not happy to see Janet wasn't there. She had been gone about six hours and was worried she hadn't returned. He took a shower, shaved and got dressed. As Jason was showering, his phone rang; it was Craig.

"Craig, everything okay?"

"Yes, just dropped off the load and I'm on my way back. I'll see you later."

Jason came out of the shower and heard Lee on the phone and hoped it was Janet.

"Was that Janet? Is she okay?"

"No, it was Craig. He's on his way back. I'm going to notify Johnson and let him know the goods have been delivered and I have the LRAD. I'm really worried about Janet she should have been back by now," Lee said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Lee called Johnson and he answered right away.

"Admiral, the goods have been delivered to San Remo. I've got the weapon. Everything is going smoothly so far."

"Good, what do you mean so far," he questioned.

Lee explained to Johnson how Janet distracted Shelby by going out on his yacht but she hasn't returned yet.

"She'll be back. _Seaview_ should be at the Strait of Gibraltar later today. I told them you would be leaving tomorrow. Call them and let them know when you want to be picked up. Keep me informed."

"Thanks for the information." Lee hung up on him.

Lee told Jason what Johnson said about _Seaview_ waiting for them. Neither one cared at this point; they both were worried about Janet.

((()))

Shelby went back to the main deck where Janet was tied up and rummaged through her bag and found her phone. He found the number he wanted and pushed the button.

"Elly," Lee answered on the first ring.

"No not Elly but she is here with me," Shelby said nastily. "You took my containers and LRAD."

"Let her go and I will make sure you get your containers back," Lee said frantically.

"I don't give a damn about those containers. But I want your assurance that I have a clear getaway to Nigeria. If I see anyone tracking me, I will have no problem shooting her," he said cruelly.

"David, don't do it," Janet yelled which got her a slap across the face. Lee heard her cry out and cringed.

"Howard you better do as I say or the next time it will be worse than just a slap," he threatened and hung up. He put her phone back in her bag and left her alone.

"Damn," Lee said as he threw his phone across the room. "Shelby has her and wants a clear passage to Nigeria. I can only assume he must be on his yacht. She told me the name, _The Restless Pirate_. Come on let's go to the dock and see if it's there."

They ran to Port Hercule and asked the dock manager where _The Restless Pirate_ was moored.

"It's the last slip on the right. But they left about fifteen minutes ago. She came back in port and left again in a big hurry," he told them.

((()))

Lee and Jason didn't waste anytime looking for the yacht. Lee was on the phone to _Seaview_.

"Crane to _Seaview. _Come in _Seaview_."

"_Seaview_ aye," Sparks answered immediately.

"Sparks get me the admiral," Lee asked worriedly.

"Admiral, I have Captain Crane on the phone. He sounds very upset."

The admiral and Chip both moved quickly to the radio shack.

"Yes, Lee what's wrong," he replied anxiously.

"Shelby has Janet. He's threatening to shoot her. How soon can you get FS-1 here?"

"Damn. We'll be ready to launch in ten minutes," he said nodding to Chip as he issued the order to preflight the little sub. "We should be at Port of Fontvieille in less than half hour."

"Jason and I will meet you there. Please hurry." Lee hung up the phone. "Let's go back and pack up our suitcases. By the time we finish FS-l will be at the Port."

They ran back to the hotel and Craig spotted them running in.

"David is there a problem?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, Shelby has Janet. We need your help. Can you get away now?"

"Yes, I'm just going off duty. What do you need? Who's Janet?"

"A car. We need to get to the Port of Fontvieille in twenty minutes."

"No problem, my car is here. I will wait for you outside."

Jason and Lee went up their rooms and packed up all their belongings. Janet as usual had most of her things packed. They were back downstairs in ten minutes. Lee had the backpack with the LRAD. Craig had the car in front and was waiting for them. They jumped in the car and he drove to the Port. As they were driving Lee explained to Craig who they were.

"I'm Lee Crane and this is Jason Weldon. Janet is my wife. I'm captain of the submarine _Seaview_. They are going to help us find her. She is on _The Restless Pirate_ a yacht owned by Devin Shelby. He has her and is threatening to kill her. Do you know anything about that yacht?" Lee explained.

"Yes, I've see that yacht. It was huge and mostly white with black stripes on the side. Unfortunately almost all the large yachts around here are white."

"Can you help us find it?"

"No problem. I've only seen it once but I should be able to recognize it," he answered as they pulled up to the secluded area.

By the time Lee and Jason arrived they spotted FS-1 at the end of the dock awaiting their arrival. Lee walked quickly down the gantry and climbed aboard along with Jason and Craig. Craig was amazed at the small flying sub. On board were the Admiral and Kowalski. It was a little crowded on the small sub but they needed all the help they could get. Lee stowed their gear in the lockers and put the backpack with the LRAD in the locked compartment under the bunk.

"Craig this is Admiral Nelson and Seaman Kowalski," Lee introduced them. "Admiral we are looking for a huge white yacht heading for the Strait of Gibraltar and then Nigeria. They have about a two hour head start."

"_Seaview_ is sitting about a hundred miles outside of the Strait. If they are heading for Nigeria we should be able to find it. Janet hasn't activated her tracking device?" Nelson said as FS-1 took off.

"No Shelby had her phone. I don't know if she has access to it. But if she does she will find a way. He threatened to kill her if he was tracked."

"FS-l to _Seaview_," Nelson called using the throat mike.

"_Seaview _aye," Chip answered quickly.

"Any tracking signal from Janet's phone?"

Chip looked over the Sparks who shook his head no hearing the Admiral's question.

"Nothing yet, Admiral. If we do get a signal, I will call you."

"FS-1 out."

"Damn," Lee said as he ran his hand through his hair.

The admiral steered FS-1 west.

((()))

Janet's face was still stinging from Devin's slap. He came back to the main deck and told the man guarding Janet to leave.

"Well so far so good. Radar isn't showing anyone following us in the air or on the water," he said as he ran his hand over her cheek. "You better hope they don't find us or they will find you dead."

He called the guard back in, "Take her down below and lock her in a cabin. Keep her tied up." He walked out of salon.

She saw he left her bag sitting on the chair next to her.

"Could I please have my bag," she asked softly. "I need a tissue."

"What the hell do you need a tissue for," he demanded.

"Please I've got something in my eye," she pleaded. "You don't even have to untie my hands. I can get it if you hold my bag, please."

"Okay," he gave her the bag and as he held it for her, she found her phone and pushed the number two button. It was the number programmed to track her phone. She got the tissue and wiped her eye.

"Thank you."

He untied her ankles and shoved her towards the stairs. She tried to walk down the stairs but her ankle gave out and she fell all the way down. She bumped her head and shoulder on the stairs as she hit the floor. She was unconscious.

"Crap," the guard said as he tried to pick her up.

A steward was walking by and saw the guard trying to pick up her and offered to help him. When he saw her he recognized her from the picture he was given by ONI. He helped the guard take her to a cabin. The guard thanked him and told him to go. He laid her on the bed and retied her ankles. If Shelby saw she was unconscious he would be pissed.

((()))

Dale Wade was on a break when he helped take Elly Hayward to the cabin. He got this job because Shelby asked him when he brought his lunch to him one afternoon. He needed some extra help on his yacht when he and Elly took the yacht out earlier. His job was to keep an eye on him so he took the job.

Craig's phone rang while FS-1 was scouting the area for Shelby's yacht. There were quite a few white yachts sailing on the Mediterranean. It would be dark very soon so there was no way they would be able to find it in the dark.

"Somers," Craig answered recognizing Dale's number.

"Craig, Elly Hayward is on Shelby's boat. She's unconscious and tied up."

"We know she's on the boat. What do you mean she's unconscious, how'd that happen?"

When Lee heard Janet was unconscious, he grabbed the phone out of Craig's hand.

"Dale, this is Lee Crane and Elly is Janet Crane. I will explain later who we are. Why is she unconscious? Did Shelby hit her again?" he said nervously.

"No he didn't hit her this time. She fell down the stairs and hit her head. I helped the guard take her to a cabin and recognized her picture."

"Do you know where you are? We are searching for the yacht but it's getting too dark to see anything."

"I'm not familiar with the area. Sorry I can't help you," he replied unhappily.

"Please keep an eye on her if you can," Lee implored.

"No problem, I will try."

Lee hung up and gave the phone back to Craig.

((()))

Janet woke up and had a terrible headache and was dizzy. Her shoulder also hurt. She couldn't see anything in the dark but could tell she was still tied up. She hoped she pushed the right button but it was hard to do with her hands tied. She knew it would be harder for them to find her now that it was dark if they didn't get her signal.

Shelby came in the cabin and turned on the light and pulled her up by her hands. "I heard you fell down the stairs, how about I make you feel better," he said as he ran his hand over her cheek and rubbed her back.

"Leave me alone," she said as she picked her hands up and hit him in the face grimacing in pain as she lifted her shoulder.

"You will be sorry you did that," he slapped her across the face her head hitting the wall and walked out rubbing his cheek. "No woman will ever get the best of me."

She picked herself up and could barely sit up. The room was spinning and she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Seaview_ was still positioned at the Strait of Gibraltar at periscope depth. It was too dark to see the color of the boats coming out of the Strait. There were quite a few large ones but they didn't even know what kind of boat they were looking for.

"Mr. Morton," Sparks called excitedly.

Chip ran over to the radio shack.

"I'm receiving a signal from Janet's phone. It's about fifty miles from where we are."

"Can you send the coordinates to FS-1 so they can track it?"

"Yes sir."

"_Seaview _to FS-1. Come in FS-1," he called quickly

"Yes Chip. What is it," the admiral answered.

"We have a signal from Janet's phone. Sparks is sending you the coordinates now."

"Okay we got them. Good work. Meet us at the coordinates. We are about ten minutes from there. FS-1 out."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow Janet managed to trip the tracker. Afraid Shelby would notice

FS-1 landing on the water, the admiral decided to submerge and come up along side the yacht hopefully un-noticed.

Craig was amazed at what this vehicle could do and held on with one eye open afraid of what would happen when it hit the water.

The only problem they now had was how they were going to board the boat while it was still moving at top speed.

Lee asked Craig to call Dale. Craig phone Dale and hoped he would be able to answer the phone.

"What is it Craig," he whispered so no one else would hear him in the kitchen.

"Lee Crane here. Are you armed? If yes, can you stop the boat? We need to stop the boat so we can pull up alongside of it. We will be there in five minutes."

"No, I'm not armed but I will go to the captain and make him stop the boat. I will lock the door to the bridge so Shelby can't get in. Ring the phone once to let me know you are ready to pull up alongside.

Dale ran up the bridge unseen by Shelby or any of the guards. He went into the bridge and locked the door behind him. As he locked the door his phone rang once.

"Stop the engines right now Captain," Dale demanded.

"Who the hell are you and no way will I stop the engines," he retorted.

Dale punched him in the face knocking him out cold. Dale went over to the engine panel and pressed the button to turn off the engines. The yacht slowly came to a stop.

Shelby felt the boat stop moving and ran up to the bridge. He saw Dale in there, tried the door but it was locked. He took a shot at Dale but missed. Shelby was still standing on the bridge trying to open the door.

FS-1 had pulled up alongside the yacht as soon as it stopped. Jason was the first one out of the hatch and was spotted by Shelby who took a shot at him. He caught him in the shoulder. Kowalski was behind him and caught him before he fell overboard.

"Are you alright, sir," Kowalski asked.

"Yes, just grazed me," Jason replied as he climbed back up on deck.

Shelby was still shooting at Lee, Craig and the admiral coming up on deck when Dale came out of the bridge. He snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

Since Janet was unconscious, the admiral knew Lee would want to get her aboard _Seaview_ as soon as possible.

"Lee as soon as you find Janet, get her aboard FS-1 and take her back to _Seaview_. The rest of us will take secure the yacht," Nelson told Lee. "Come back only if Janet's alright."

"Thank you sir," Lee said to the admiral. "Now I just have to find her."

"Where is she?" Lee yelled to Dale as he stood on the bridge. Kowalski was standing along side Lee.

"Lower deck first cabin on the right," he told him.

They ran down the stairs, found the cabin but the door was locked. Lee wasted no time kicking in the door. He found Janet tied up and unconscious. He untied her and carried her to the side of the boat. He could see bruises on her face and that her ankle was swollen.

The lower deck of the yacht matched up almost perfectly with the top hatch of FS-1.

"Kowalski, go back into FS-1, I'm going to hand Janet to you. I will be right there to take her to _Seaview_," he said to him.

"Aye sir," Kowalski replied as he ran to FS-1 and waited for Lee. He gently took Janet from Lee's arms, placed her in the bunk and made sure she was secured before he strapped himself in.

Lee climbed through the hatch, jumped down the ladder, strapped in and started the engines.

"FS-1 to _Seaview_," Lee called impatiently.

"_Seaview _aye," Chip replied noticing the tension in his voice.

"Have Jamie standing by. Janet's unconscious. We will be there in five minutes."

"Okay Lee."

Chip radioed sick bay and told Jamie to get to the observation nose immediately.

((()))

Jamie and Frank, the corpsman on duty, were in the observation nose by the time Lee berthed FS-1. Chip opened the hatch as soon as he heard the docking doors close. Lee carefully handed Janet up to Chip who placed her on the stretcher. Frank and Kowalski carried her to sick bay while Lee followed close behind his eyes never leaving her face.

Once they reached sick bay, Jamie did a thorough examination and found Janet had a slight concussion to go with the large bump on her head, her shoulder was bruised but not dislocated, her ankle was severely sprained and had several bruises on her face. But other than that she was okay. As Jamie finished examining her, she started to come around.

"_Seaview_...sick bay," she asked softly.

"Yes sweetie," Lee told her as he brushed his hand on her forehead.

"Good," she replied and went back to sleep.

"Lee, she will be fine," Jamie told him. "She will be sleeping for awhile. I'll wrap her ankle but there is nothing I can do for her shoulder. She will be very sore for a few days and will have to walk with crutches. I'll put an ice pack on her bump. How did this happen?"

He breathed a sigh of relief as he told Jamie, "She fell down some stairs on the boat and I heard him hit her at least once."

"That would explain her injuries. He must have hit her a couple of times by the bruises on her face. Why don't you go back to the yacht and take care of things there. She will be asleep for a little while. If she needs you I will call."

"You sure, Jamie?"

Jamie just gave him a look and Lee knew she would be fine or he wouldn't let him leave.

((()))

Lee and Kowalski took FS-1 back to the yacht. When they boarded, they found Shelby conscious, tied up and sporting a nice bruise on his cheek thanks to Jason.

Lee didn't even know Jason had been shot or he would have taken him back to _Seaview_ with Janet.

"How's Janet," he asked Lee when he came back aboard.

"She'll be fine. What happen to you?" Lee asked worriedly. "Do you need to go to sick bay?"

"I'll be fine, he just winged me, I'll check in with sick bay later."

Nelson called Admiral Johnson and told him they had Shelby. He gave him the coordinates of the yacht. Johnson told him along with Lee, Craig and Dale to stay on the yacht that he had a team of agents coming via helicopter to relieve them. The team would be there in an hour. As they waited Lee explained to Dale who they really were. Craig and Dale were to stay on the yacht along with the rest of the agents and bring Shelby back to Monaco where he will be taken into custody. He also told him Janet was hurt.

"Do you have the LRAD?"

"Yes, Gerald" Nelson answered.

"Is Janet going to be alright," he asked with concern.

"Yes but it might be a couple of days before they can come to Washington."

"Fine. I'm very sorry Janet got hurt. Please tell them they did a great job."

"Nelson out." He hung up the phone and gave it back to Jason.

((()))

They all stayed on board until the helicopter came. Once the agents boarded, Lee, the admiral, Kowalski and Jason took FS-1 back to _Seaview_. The trip back to Seaview was quick and they all breathed a sigh of relief once they were back aboard.

"I'm glad you came back unhurt this time Lee," the admiral told him as he patted him on the shoulder. "But I'm worried about Janet."

"Janet will be okay but will have a hard time walking on crutches on _Seaview_"

"Don't worry, we'll work something out."

Chip had given the order to have _Seaview_ start for home as soon as FS-1 was back.

O'Brien was in the control room and gave Chip's order to the helmsman as soon as FS-1 berthed.

Lee and Jason headed right to sick bay as soon as they came aboard. Jamie saw Jason's arm and made him sit on a gurney so he could take a look at.

"Doc, it's okay. Just put a bandage on it," Jason told Jamie.

"I'll be the judge of that," Jamie replied as he swabbed it with an antiseptic, bandaged it and give him a shot of antibiotics.

"Thanks Doc."

Chip was off duty and stayed with Janet until Lee came back. She was still asleep when Lee and Jason arrived. He took her hand in his and was rubbing it when she woke up.

"What truck hit me," she asked as she tried to sit up and decided that wasn't a good idea when she got dizzy.

"Sweetie, take it easy," Lee said as he gently pushed her back down. "You have a slight concussion, bruised shoulder, severely sprained ankle and some bruises on your face, but according to Jamie you're okay."

"Is that all," she smiled slightly. "Did you get Shelby?"

"Yes, _we_ got him," Lee told her. "You did a great job and Admiral Johnson is very appreciative."

"I know the routine so when do we have to go to Washington to be debriefed?" she said with a slight grin. "And bring him the LRAD."

"When you are up to it. Johnson knows you are hurt and will wait until you are better."

"Okay," she said yawning. "Thank you Jason for rescuing me. Please tell the rest of them thanks too."

"No problem. I'm glad you're okay," he said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

She fell asleep a few minutes later

"All right gentlemen, she's going to be out for the night. I think it's time you all head to the wardroom for a good meal and then to bed for some much needed rest. Lee I'll call you if Janet needs anything." Lee scowled slightly and looked ready to protest but Jamie beat him to the punch. "It's that prescription or I check you into sick bay for the next 24 hours."

"Okay Jamie, you win." Lee quickly conceded. "Come on Jason let's get out of here before he pulls out the restraints. We'll grab a quick bite and then get you settled in a cabin,"

As the entered the wardroom they quickly spotted the admiral seated at one of the tables. They each grabbed a tray and moved through the food line where Cookie loaded them up with chicken, potatoes and fruit. Lee led them over to the admiral's table and set his tray down. Before sitting down he made his way to the coffee urn and poured a hot cup of the stout brew.

"Evening Lee," Nelson said. "How's Janet doing?"

"Evening sir. She's got a slight concussion, banged up shoulder, a sprained ankle and assorted bruises but Jamie said she's going to be fine. She's sleeping right now, which is the best medicine for her," Lee answered.

"Good to hear it's nothing too serious. She did a hell of job. I'll stop by sick bay later after she's had a chance to rest and more up to visitors. How are you doing Jason, you're shoulder okay?"

"It's fine sir. Dr. Jamieson just cleaned it up, put on a new bandage and kicked me out of sick bay to get a good meal and a good night's sleep." Jason replied with a smile.

"That's good news as well," the admiral answered. "Looks like you're getting a good start on the first part and once you're finished with dinner we'll get you set up for the rest of the good doctor's order."

"Thanks Admiral, I'm definitely looking forward to a little sleep."

They spent the rest of dinner going over the events of the mission and just relaxing after the last few hectic days.

((()))

After dinner Lee escorted Jason to one of the guest cabins so he could get cleaned up and catch a little shut eye. "Thanks for all your help. We make a good team," Lee told him as he patted him on the back.

"No problem. I'm really impressed how well Janet did under pressure. You have trained her well," he said with smile. "I know we didn't get off to a great start, but I would gladly work with you and your wife any time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. She is learning too much. I'm afraid she will want to become a full time agent," Lee replied with a wry grin.

Just then the admiral and Chip walked up and heard what Lee said.

"She better not. We couldn't take another agent on board," the admiral remarked as Chip nodded his head in agreement.

They all said goodnight and went to their cabins.

The admiral went back to sick bay to check on Janet. She was sleeping when he got there. When he gave a kiss on her forehead she stirred a little but didn't wake up. He was very thankful that none of them were too badly hurt.

((()))

Lee was up early the next morning and went to sick bay to see Janet. Even though it was early she was awake and waiting for him to come. She missed sleeping with him.

"Good morning sweetie," he said as he gave her a kiss and gentle hug.

"Morning. I missed you," she said returning the kiss and hug.

Jamie came in as they were talking. He checked her vitals and found everything was normal.

"When can I get out of here?" she asked Jamie eagerly. "I'm fine." Even though her shoulder hurt like hell and every muscle in her body hurt.

"Mmm, where have I heard that before," he said shaking his head. "Do you still have a headache?"

"I never told you I had a headache, how did you know? And no I don't have a headache."

"I knew from the look on your face."

"Can you tell by the look on my face that I'm hungry?" she smiled.

"No but I hear your stomach growling," he retorted. "I will release you to your cabin tomorrow."

"Enough banter, if you are hungry I will bring you breakfast," Lee said laughing at the two of them.

He went to the wardroom and brought them some breakfast. He also brought a carafe of coffee. While they were eating breakfast, Chip, the admiral and Jason came in to check on her. They could see she was fine so Lee told them to go to breakfast.

((()))

Jamie let Janet out of sick bay the next day but confined her to her cabin. He didn't want her hobbling around _Seaview_ on crutches. She didn't like it but knew she had no choice other than sick bay.

((()))

They flew to Washington the next day to deliver the LRAD to Johnson and provide their debrief on the mission. Johnson thanked them all for their efforts, especially Janet and released them to go home. Once that was done Janet and Lee bid Jason farewell and headed home to Santa Barbara.

Lee and Janet boarded FS-1 and headed west. Tired from her ordeal, Janet was fast asleep in no time and only woke up when she felt them touch lightly down on the ocean surface. Lee smiled fondly at her, glad she was able to relax during the flight.

((()))

As FS-1 was secured at the dock, Lee helped Janet up and out of the sub. They were met by Chip, Angie and Wanda and given a hearty welcome home.

Shocked at the extent of Janet's injuries the ladies told her not to worry about things at work and to concentrate getting better. Janet smiled appreciatively and thanked them for their help.

Lee chatted quietly with Chip giving him a quick rundown on the debrief in Washington all the while watching Janet. He could she was tiring and starting to hurt.

"All right sweetheart time to get you home and off your feet."

She smiled knowing he had read her mind. She gave everyone a hug and hobbled to the car with Lee's assistance. Once home Lee parked the car in the garage and then gently lifted Janet out of the seat, carried her into the house and deposited her lightly on the sofa.

"You're really sore aren't you," he asked tenderly as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh Lee, my shoulder hurts, my ankle hurts and every muscle in my body still hurts. I don't know how you do this time after time. I guess I'm a big wimp," she said softly leaning against him.

"No you're not a wimp well maybe just a little," he teased. "I'm really proud of the way you handled yourself, but don't get any ideas you _will not_ be an ONI agent. I guess a little workout is out of the question."

"Well, I might be able to if you're gentle with me," she replied as she rubbed his cheek.

He helped her up off the couch and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

The End.

*See story, "A New Agent for the ONI?"

**See story, "Family Forgotten"

**Credits:**

*** Long Range Acoustic Device (LRAD) is a sonic device used by maritime, law enforcement, military and commercial companies to send information and warnings over distances. It is also used to counter piracy and as a non-lethal crowd control weapon and communication device. In 2005 the _Seabourne Spirit_ used it to repel pirates from Somalia and in 2011 the _Spirit of Adventure_ used it on pursuing pirates in the Indian Ocean. It can weigh between 15 to 320 pounds. Source: .org.

In this story they have a small one so they could transport it in a backpack. I couldn't find any information if the Russians had developed a LRAD but this being fan fiction I used them for the story.


End file.
